


Teddy-bear, Lilypad, and Marshmallow

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Based on the final scene of "Moving Day" when Ted had planned on moving in with Robin, and Lily and Marshall end up missing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy-bear, Lilypad, and Marshmallow

"This feels _so_ right," Marshall mutters, holding Ted close.

"Never leave us again," Lily says, pressing to Ted's front, arms around his neck.

"You guys, I wasn't even gone for a whole day. You're lucky I'm not actually moving out," Ted jokes, thinking that they are kidding too.

Marshall nuzzles his neck, as if scenting him and holding him in a tight bear hug. And Lily, steps impossibly closer. Ted starts to realize that perhaps they were being serious. After all, they had lived together since college. This would have been a huge step for all of them. Perhaps a step they weren't ready for. It suddenly hits him just how much they all depend on each other for things like food, shelter, but more than that, a home, comfort, friendship. It's a sharp, clarifying pain that grips his heart that he would have been separated from them for the first time in his life.

His arms instinctively hold Lily closer.

"We _are_ lucky, Ted. We really would have missed you," Lily explains, her doe eyes looking innocently up at him, innocently that is, until she presses her lips to Ted's, showing him how important he is to them.

That was one of the best things about Lily and Marshall. They didn't need words to communicate. They had even gone so far as to communicate telepathically, through a look or a gesture. Or a touch.

Marshall's hands wander down from their position across Ted's chest to hold his hips tightly in both of his large hands. Ted can't help but feel the growing interest Marshall has for him. It's a surprise, but Ted can't bring himself to say that it is an unpleasant one. Lily holds his face as she kisses him again. He  doesn't fight back, still waiting to see where they go with this. How far they want to take this.

"Hey, buddy, we'll probably be more comfortable in our bedroom, huh, since your stuff isn't here right now?" Marshall says as a half question, half statement, pushing Ted forward slightly, gauging whether he'll follow him and Lily or not.

Lily pulls away from Ted's lips, and they breathlessly nod a yes. They'd be _more_ than happy to move this to the bedroom.

As soon as they move, Lily starts stripping out of her shirt and pants, stepping out of her shoes, and Ted watches, mesmerized by her body's movements. Sure, he's seen Lily semi-naked before: walking in on her coming out of the shower, on the toilet, a few times in college when he didn't know Marshall had asked Lily over. But now, rather than shield his eyes and stumble away blindly, he gets to appreciate how beautiful she truly is. And while it may feel a bit weird, there's something that's pushing him forward. Something that makes him want to start taking off his own clothes and letting her kiss him or maybe vice versa.

"Isn't she hot, dude?" Marshall whispers into his ear.

It sends a tingle across his neck, causing him to shiver with delight, his toes curling. He'd almost forgotten that Marshall was strangely okay with all of this. But he must be because the next thing Ted knows is that he's being flung on the bed by powerful hands followed by his friend lying on top of him. Marshall is surprisingly warm; his weight is a welcome presence. Marshall leans his head down to suck on Ted's neck. Lily peppers his exposed skin with soft kisses.

Ted loses himself in the gentle touches and caresses. Do other people have this? This close-knit, loving, comforting group of friends? They honestly don't know what they're missing if they don't. Because this, this moment with his two best friends, means so much to him that he can hardly breathe.

Soon, Marshall's hands travel even lower and move to unzip the fly of Ted's jeans. Marshall is a little clumsy with the button and breathes a "Whoa, this is weird, dude," under his breath when Ted whimpers a little at the brief contact. And maybe it is a little weird for Marshall; it's weird for him too. As bi-curious as he was in his college days, it never amounted to anything near what he and Marshall were doing now.

"Marshmallow, I want a turn with Ted too," Lily pouts. And it's kind of adorable. But Marshall obliges and rolls to Ted's side, exposing his erection that was rising up out of his recently unzipped blue jeans. He props his head up on his hand and watches as Lily studies Ted like she's going to do a painting of him later. She tentatively reaches out a hand to hold him, just to learn his body, get to know what he likes. (Lily was always a take-charge kind of person.) And it's like she already _knows_ what turns him on like crazy. It isn't long before he's thrusting up into her hand as she pumps him with her fist, moaning on every upstroke. It isn't long before Marshall is touching himself. As Ted watches his friend, he gets a bizarre thought in his head.

"Can I try and blow you?" he asks breathily. This distracts Lily, and her hand stills. Ted can tell she likes the idea.

"I don't know--Baby, what do you think? I mean, I'd totally understand if--"

"Yeah. It's okay."

And Ted gets nervous because he's never done this before, and Marshall looks pretty big. So he takes a deep breath before scooting between Marshall's legs and tentatively licks Marshall, causing a twitch to go up his cock. He may have never done this before, but he sure know what he likes, so he decides to give it a try. Only, he takes in too much, and he gets a little scared, and his mind freaks out that he's doing this. He pulls back coughing, tears leaking out of his eyes, face red in embarrassment.

"Oh honey, you don't have to so this," Lily soothes, rubbing his back.

"Yeah, Ted, if you like, just wanna cuddle, we're totally cool with that, right Lilypad?"

She nods her head with a smile.

"But that wouldn't be fair to you," Ted tries to reason.

Marshall rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

"Ted. C'mere," he says, opening his arms wide for Ted to snuggle into, Lily following close behind.

And soon he's settled with his back to Marshall's front and Lily back to his front. They're both so warm and generous with their caresses. They've lost some of the hurriedness they had felt before. Marshall's palming him, and Ted's stuck his hand down between Lily's legs, and they're all panting as they hold each other close and listen to each others' sounds of pleasure. Lily gasps, Ted moans, and Marshall grunts his completion, and they're all sharing the warm after-glow, couched in each others' arms, comfortable in the comforter that Marshall pulled over them.

Ted didn't think he could ever sleep next to someone that snored, but leave it to Marshall to prove him wrong. It's a soft snore that lulls him and Lily into a hazy state.

"Thanks, Lil," Ted whispers into the darkness.

She rolls over, a smile on her face.

"Of course, Teddy-bear," she answers, christening him with his own special nickname.

She kisses him before rolling back over to get some sleep.

Ted can't help but again wonder how he ended up with such a special group of friends.


End file.
